November 10, 2006
[ Monitor beeping ] Kayla: Feels good. Steve: You still have a little bit of a fever. I'll get you a cold washcloth or something. Kayla: Your hand feels better. Steve... Steve: Yeah? Kayla: Remember our first wedding? Steve: How could I forget? It was on a boat. Kayla: You gave me an -- an anchor. Steve: It was a gold charm. Kayla: [ Chuckles ] I put it on a chain. I still have it. Steve: You need to rest some more. Go back to sleep. Kayla: You're my anchor, Steve. You always were. You always will be. Steve: Shh. [ Sighs ] Man, what am I doing? I can't keep doing this. I can't keep lying to her. [ Monitor beeping ] [ Tapping ] Stephanie: Dad. Steve: Hey, Stephanie. Stephanie: How's mom? Is she better? Steve: Yeah. A little bit. She's resting now. Stephanie: You're sure she's not just unconscious again? Steve: No, no. She's fine. I was just talking to her. Stephanie: So you think she's gonna make it? Steve: Yes, I do. Stephanie: [ Sighs ] Thank you, Dad. Thank you for helping her. I knew you could do it. I can't wait for mom to come home so that we can all be together and be a family. Steve: You got to slow down a little bit, Stephanie. I mean, until the doctor finds the right antidote for her, she's still very sick. Stephanie: But she's gonna get better, and then you and I will take care of her -- together. Steve: Sure. But she's gonna need professional care. It's a little early to be talking about bringing her home. Stephanie: Yeah, but when she does, we're gonna be a family again, right? Steve: Yeah. We're gonna be a family. Billie: Hi. Steve: [ Sighs ] Hey. Long time, no see. Billie: Yeah, well, yeah, I've been busy. You know how it is. Steve: Yeah, I do. You look good. Billie: Thanks. Steve: Oh, I forgot all about this. Billie: Steve, we need to talk. Steve: I got something for you here. And, uh -- I mean, I can't really give it to you yet 'cause of the glass, but, uh, it's for you. Billie: Oh. Steve... Steve: I mean, if you don't like it, I can exchange it. Billie: It's beautiful. I just can't accept it. Steve: Why not? Billie: Well, it just wouldn't be right, considering your -- you got your memory back. Steve: Who told you that? Billie: I was here earlier. You didn't see me, but I overhead you telling Kayla that you remembered her -- that you remembered your life with her. Steve: Billie, listen. Billie: It's great. It is great. We both knew that this might happen, and I am so happy for you -- for both of you. Steve: Yeah. My remembering after all this time -- I mean, it's, uh -- Billie: Wow. It's got to be an amazing feeling. Stephanie: Hi, Billie. Billie: Hi, Stephanie. Stephanie: I know you love my dad, and I'm sorry, but he belongs with my mom. Billie: Yes, he does. I'll see you later. Steve: All right. [ Monitor beeping ] Stephanie: Dad, what's wrong? Steve: Nothing. Stephanie: You feel bad about Billie. You know what? You made the right choice. You've got mom, and she's amazing. Billie -- she'll find somebody, all right? She's got a nice personality, she's cute. It's won't be a problem. Steve: [ Sighs ] You're right. Billie's great, you know? She's -- she's great. It just wasn't meant to be. Stephanie: Mom, you're awake. Kayla: Hey, baby. Steve: Hey. [ Chuckles ] Did you have a nice nap? Kayla: I was dreaming. I was in the ocean... looking at the stars. It was peaceful. And then I just -- I started to sink, and I was -- I couldn't breathe. Steve: It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. I'm right here with you. No, no, no, no, no. [ Rapid beeping ] It's all right. Wait, wait, wait. Come on. Stephanie: Dad, do something! Steve: Okay! Okay! The alarm -- the doctor's on his way. Dr. Myers: What happened? Steve: She's having trouble breathing. Dr. Myers: Put on the face mask. Steve: Come on, Kayla. Come on. Hang in there. Come on. Dr. Myers: Stand back. Increase her oxygen to 10 liters. Stephanie: [ Crying softly ] Steve: Oh, baby. Oh, come on, baby. I know how scary it is to see your mama like this. It's okay. Hold on, baby. Everything's gonna be okay. You hear me? It's gonna be okay. Dr. Myers: Your wife's condition has worsened. I'm afraid you and your daughter need to prepare yourselves. Stephanie: [ Sobbing ] Steve: Oh, sweetheart. No. Come here. Come on, baby. I'm right here. Dr. Myers: I wish I had better news for you. Your wife has fluid in her lungs. As you can see, she's experiencing great difficulty breathing. Steve: Can't you do anything to help her? Stephanie: What about an antidote? I thought you had experts searching for one. Dr. Myers: We haven't found one. We're in a race against time, and I'm afraid we're losing. Stephanie: [ Crying ] Don't say that. Steve: Oh, baby. I'm sorry, baby. Shh! It's okay. I'm here. Dr. Myers: You should notify other family members. She may not recover from this. Stephanie: [ Crying ] Steve: Daddy's here. It's okay. Kayla: [ Wheezing ] Category:2006